


Восточная школа мисс Фатимы

by black_knight_team



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: F/M, M/M, викторианский ориентализм, проституция
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 00:46:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_knight_team/pseuds/black_knight_team
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Поучительная история о том, что видимость может быть обманчива, а человек очень умный — быть тем не менее глупцом...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Восточная школа мисс Фатимы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Miss Fatima's School of the Orient](https://archiveofourown.org/works/215017) by [tweedisgood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tweedisgood/pseuds/tweedisgood). 



> Фик переведен для «Большой Игры-3 по Шерлоку Холмсу» на Slash World форуме
> 
>  

 

***

Большой стакан пива, будь другом, Альберт. Только полный. _Фанни_ , какими судьбами? Голуба, где ж ты пропадала? Я? Да знаешь, жаловаться грех. Еще один бокал для моей дорогой подруги Фанни, _будьте так любезны_. Давай-ка рядышком, сюда. Посидим, поболтаем — милое дело.

Как я тебя рада видеть, дорогуша. Ну, выкладывай теперь, что у тебя новенького. И как вы, миссис Робертс, поживаете? О. О, прости, дорогая. Не таким уж постоянным оказался, значит. Скотина. Оставил тебе денег-то? Дважды скотина. Слушай, я на неделе одолжу тебе, чтоб за квартиру заплатить; хотя тебе немедля надо подыскать себе чего-нибудь еще — может, прежние-то приемы лучше всего и сгодятся, а? Ты не… Он тебя ничем не осчастливил напоследок? Ну, и на том спасибо. Тогда, если ты не против, я за тебя могу замолвить словечко в Школе — в Восточной Школе мисс Фатимы. Я как раз там теперь, кроме понедельников и четвергов: по этим дням я всё так же кручу сальто. Правда, с акробатикой по нынешним временам на афиши-то и не попасть. Тут дело всё в агентах. В агентах и в том, кто с кем трется и кого подмазал в мюзик-холлах.

Ну разумеется, это _такая_ школа. А ты что думала? Что я пакостников мелких муштрую, таблицу умножения им вдалбливаю? Ну и картинка. Вот именно: занимаюсь тем, что знаю — акробатикой и… акробатикой. Там и для тебя чего-нибудь найдется, дорогая, я уверена. Весьма теплое местечко, в своем роде, конечно. Не больше четырех клиентов в день; за один раз гинея, и это только девочки берут. Правда, не со всех. Туда приходят за чем-то особенным. Нет-нет, это не _такая_ школа. Все эти взбучки, колотушки и лупцовка не по мне, никогда я этим не занималась. Там просто… обстановка, вот что. Восточная такая обстановка: на полу шелковые коврики, на кроватях темно-красный бархат, в гостиной благовония курятся, и подают сладкий чай с мятой на медном подносе. Поднос-то на Петтикот-Лэйн прикупили — ну, худо-бедно, а всё ж таки к востоку отсюда. Все девочки чисты как стеклышко. Доктор является с осмотром каждый месяц — он милый старикан, этот пройдоха, вольностей себе не позволяет.

Мисс Фатима — для друзей Салли Джиллиган — так вот, старое свое заведение она содержала так, что комар носа не подточит. А потом пошла на одну из тех всемирных выставок и посмотрела, как там мужчины пускают слюни на полуголых танцовщиц в жемчугах из Восточного шоу. Шаль с павлинами из Либертиз, потом лампа из розового дерева — и она помахала всем ручкой. Перебралась классом повыше: девочки в доме все как на подбор, на порог пускают только настоящих джентльменов. Никакого сброда, никого под мухой, никакого "в долг", никаких перебранок.

Мои комнаты называются гаремом. Ну и красиво же в них, Фанни, зрелище прямо как в раю, ты такого не видала никогда. Только вот растелешают тебя дочиста. Остаешься, словно пасторский нос, во всей красе. Да, _совсем_. Это, понимаешь, на картинах так, их французы в основном рисуют. Вот и ждут такого же.

 

***

_Я не был уверен, чего ожидать; я едва не прошел мимо. С виду это обыкновенная лондонская улица, застроенная кирпичными домами. Они стоят не единой стеной, сливаясь в неразрывную линию, но чуть поодаль друг от друга, и в самой достойной манере посверкивают начищенными латунными табличками, обозначающими род деятельности их владельцев. Когда смысл слов, выгравированных на одной из таких табличек, укладывается у меня в голове, я понимаю, что «Восточная Школа» не устраивает лекций о происхождении санскрита или верном толковании Священного Корана. Две недели назад мне удалось подслушать двоих завсегдатаев турецких бань, разговор которых крутился вокруг дома терпимости, опрятного и в определенном смысле более пристойного, чем другие заведения подобного рода. Они не называли его напрямую, но описание того, как туда можно добраться, и отличительных особенностей достаточно точно указывало на его местоположение. Три недели на то, чтобы всё взвесить; две недели на то, чтобы решиться; меньше часа на саму поездку._

_В этой школе я буду учеником. Через час или около того я буду знать то, что знает Уотсон._

_Внутри тепло, воздух спертый, весь пропахший ладаном и ароматами, без которых, полагаю, подобные места не могут обойтись, как бы тщательно их ни пытались замаскировать: запахами мужчин и женщин в погоне за животными потребностями. Я твердо настроен не дрогнуть, не изменить решения теперь, когда оно стало воплощаться в жизнь. Ни в коем случае не развернуться и не кинуться бежать — за дверь, вниз по каменным ступеням, обратно в квартиру на Бейкер-стрит: неуютную, равнодушную, по-холостяцки голую, несмотря на царящий в ней беспорядок. В пустой дом — опять пустой, если не считать одну старую леди и одного невозможного квартиранта, которому никто другой в здравом рассудке не позволил бы расположиться в своих комнатах._

_Женщина, которая приветствует меня под видом «мисс Фатимы» — ирландка со стальным, вычисляющим взглядом, которая когда-то была недурна собой. Подведенные сурьмой голубые глаза покраснели от джина и табачного дыма. Всё здесь имеет налет подлинности, однако он сползает, стоит лишь немного поскоблить. Драпировки не из Мадраса, а из Уимблдона, «Моррис и Компани» и «Метрон Эбби Воркс». Этот медный, весь во вмятинах поднос и посуда на нем были сделаны в Шеффилде и куплены на рынке за две мили отсюда. Огромный негр, который стоит на страже в прихожей, никогда в жизни не был ни в Турции, ни вообще где-нибудь южнее Бермондси._

_Тем не менее я плачу свой взнос — полновесной монетой (даже в слишком большом количестве) и вниманием, когда она предлагает мне присесть и выпить с ней хереса, и рассказывает мне о поджидающих здесь диковинках, об экзотических утехах Востока, доступных проницательным джентльменам здесь, в самом сердце нашей великой Империи. Она говорит и покачивается из стороны в сторону, заигрывает, подмигивает, улыбается: воображает в глубине души, что если бы ей не нужно было не спускать глаз со своих подопечных и следить, чтобы всё в заведении шло гладко, она все еще смогла бы вызвать у меня интерес._

_У меня все внутри заледенело. Я велю своим ногам оставаться на месте. Наконец она оценивающе склоняет голову набок. Интересно, так ли себя чувствовали преступники, которых я окидывал таким же изучающим взглядом, каким она сейчас окидывает меня — оскорбленными и униженными, прочитанными и отброшенными прочь? Она хлопает в ладоши так, будто повелевает жизнью и смертью негра, который подходит и становится перед ней на колени, касаясь головой ее ног._

_— Мы рады приветствовать в гареме нашего гостя. Проводи его, Хамид._

 

***

Знаменитости? Нет, _знаменитостей_ в Школе не бывает. Ни членов кабинета министров, ни епископов, ни судей верховного суда: просто со счета сбиться, сколько известных людей никогда, ни в жисть не входят в нашу дверь, и даже мысли такой у них не возникает, боже упаси. И как тебе только в голову такое придти могло, Фанни? Не пойман — не вор, понятно?

А вот _интересные_ бывают, еще как. Был тут у меня, кстати, на днях один такой странный. Джимми — нам его вроде как Хамидом звать положено — открывает дверь и низко кланяется, как учили. Хамид — это, знаешь, евнух во дворце. Ну разумеется для виду — хотя пока он в Школе, можно считать, что и почти как настоящий. «Девочек и пальцем не касаться, мистер Джим» — это ему Салли Джи. Джимми говорит, что он «недоделанный евнух»: «Хозяйство есть, а наглости не хватает».

Входит, значит, этот тип: высокий, бледный, словно из подвала, и тощий как жердь. Но вполне ничего себе, даже нос не портит. Волосы черные — уже, правда, редеть начали — а глаза светлые, цвета голубиного крыла. Вид неприступный, суровый до свирепости почти. Я, когда встречаюсь с джентльменом в первый раз, стараюсь составить себе о нем какое-то представление — откуда он или, может, чем на жизнь зарабатывает; что он хочет, разумеется. Зачем он здесь. Ну, кроме очевидного, понятно. Если я попадаю в точку, то это привлекает их внимание и производит впечатление — а значит, делает мне имя и пополняет кошелек.

Бывают молодые, свистуны и бахвалы, у которых только голос недавно сломался — их или приятели на это подбили, или отцы им сделали на день рождения подарок, о котором матери ни сном ни духом. Случаются свежеиспеченные мужья, чьи трепетные суженые не имеют ни малейшего представления о том, что будет после того, как они положат флердоранж на свое брачное ложе, а выяснив, стараются не иметь с этим ничего общего. Бывают и постарше: они любят своих женушек, и те их любят, но опять ребенка ей никак нельзя. Эти-то как в воду опущенные. Бывают такие, которые после молятся об отпущении грехов, а другие молят бога о прощении заранее. И почти все о чем-то молят бога, так сказать, в процессе; ну, ты это и сама знаешь.

Смотрю я на него и думаю, что он, наверное, решил меня «спасти» или прочесть мне проповедь о нечестивости подобной жизни. Вид у него, как у священника или ученого, который с высоты взирает на копошащихся в грязи людишек, и хочется ему, чтоб они были… поопрятней. Был у меня как-то один умник из Оксфорда, так он всё со мной пытался обсудить формы какого-то Платона — уж не знаю, что за хрень такая. Давайте тогда так, сэр: вы мне устраиваете приличную жизнь до конца дней моих — и я вас слушаю. А до тех пор не тратьте понапрасну слов, или, на худой конец, считайтесь хоть немного с собеседником, когда бросаетесь словами. Для разговора нужно двое.

Но вглядываюсь я ему в лицо повнимательнее и понимаю, что тут совсем не то. Он боится. Боится и даже наступает сам себе на горло. Да уж, Марс с Венерой никогда не ладили, хоть и произвели на свет пацанёнка со стрелами.

Надо с ним поаккуратнее. Придется повозиться: понятно, почему мисс Фатима отправила его ко мне. Актерство у меня в крови — и на сцене, и в спальне. Леди Алиса может стать кем угодно, стоит вам только пожелать, сэр, и волшебство таинственного Востока к вашим услугам — ну, то есть, быстренько переодеться и надеть один из париков за деревянной ширмой в углу. Алле-гоп, и я Клеопатра, или Кали (нескольких рук, правда, не хватает), или наложница багдадского султана.

А до тех пор я турецкий паша в тюрбане и мужской одежде. В восточной мужской одежде, понятное дело: голубой, расшитый павлинами шелковый халат, желтые шаровары (готова обменять на них корсет хоть сию минуту) и персидские туфли с загнутыми носами. Он смотрит на одну из этих туфель — она покачивается у меня на ноге, свисающей с дивана — и один угол рта у него изгибается. Совсем чуть-чуть. Взгляд, правда, делается еще более отсутствующим.

Ну что, ладно, если у него слабость к ногам, тут я, конечно, могу угодить. Не стоит бояться, что я буду плохо о вас думать, сэр, за ваши своеобразные вкусы; но давайте для начала немножко побеседуем. Будем соблюдать приличия.

 

***

_О чем мы можем разговаривать, даже не представляю. Если бы только я оказался здесь по делу, если бы в этой мишуре таилась хоть какая-то интрига: припрятанные драгоценности, логово шпионов, обманутая наследница вынуждена торговать собой. Столь затруднительное положение наверняка бы всколыхнуло в Уотсоне врожденную галантность, будь он здесь со мной. Он мог бы увещевать и задабривать леди, пока я прощупывал почву в поисках истины. Но вероятнее всего его бы здесь не было даже и для расследования. Он опять — еще раз — дал обет верности, который для него важнее. В том, что я оказался в этом невыносимом положении, виноват только он._

_Нет. Это несправедливо. Я пришел сюда, потому что мне нужно понять._

_— Что же, сэр, поскольку нас друг другу не представили, давайте представимся сами. Меня зовут Алиса. Могу ли я узнать ваше имя?_

_Она говорит и разливает мятный чай: наклоняет чайничек над чашками, наполняет их, снова сливает, наполняет опять, не давая попасть чаинкам в чашки, добавляет слишком много сахару. Поскольку ее, разумеется, зовут **не** Алиса, а мое имя слишком редко встречается, а теперь и слишком хорошо известно, чтобы можно было безопасно его озвучить в этом месте, придется и мне его выдумать._

_— Меня зовут…_

_В голове пусто. Девственно-чистый белый лист и паника. Ничего не приходит на ум, ничего, что было бы уместно здесь; ни капитан Бэзил, ни Том Эскотт, ни кто-либо еще из персонажей, которые шагают так уверенно по страницам «Стрэнда», но, похоже, больше и нигде._

_Она смотрит на меня выжидающе — во взгляде у нее смешинки, в улыбке смелое приглашение. У нее очень белые и ровные зубы, а губы розовые: подкрашены. Она проводит по ним языком, чтобы поймать каплю жидкости, не дать ей упасть на шелковый костюм. Мелькает мысль: может, она ждет, что я их попытаюсь попробовать на вкус? У меня сдавливает горло, и я захлебываюсь глотком чая; от сахара даже першит. Я должен что-нибудь сказать, что угодно, лишь бы она прекратила так на меня смотреть._

_— Джон._

_Ну вот и сказано, теперь вряд ли я смогу забрать это назад._

_Она слегка приподнимает брови, как бы признавая наш взаимный обман, и в то же время стараясь показать, как удручило ее мое скудное воображение. Такое заурядное имя._

_— Значит, мы посреди Персии будем всего лишь Джоном и Алисой?_

_— Сударыня, я **был** в Персии. Она на это совершенно не похожа._

_Она громко смеется и предлагает мне рассказать тогда, на что же похожа Персия, если не на это._

_— На страну, где люди так же живут, работают, платят налоги и умирают, как и здесь. Улицы там вымощены глинобитным кирпичом, из него же построены крытые рынки; женского лица там увидеть невозможно, хотя женское присутствие ощущается повсюду: они болтают между собой, торгуют на рынках, поглядывают из-за своей паранджи. Это земля, которая пропахла гораздо больше не ладаном и шелком, а пылью, жарой и верблюжьим навозом._

_— А как же дворцы, сады, внутренние дворики? Конечно же там в них…_

_В этом, без сомнения, следует винить свободный вход для публики в художественные галереи._

_— Фотографии Букингемского дворца вряд ли подготовят дикаря к реалиям Бетнал Грин или убогой деревеньки где-нибудь в Дареме. И тем не менее именно там и в других местах того же рода большинство сыновей и дочерей Англии и проживает._

_Кивком головы она допускает мою правоту, но плавно махает рукой на окружающую нас безвкусицу, словно говоря: «И всё же лучше поддельный дворец, чем настоящая лачуга»._

_— Почему бы вам не присесть, сэр? Если это место лишено для вас очарования, я постараюсь, чтобы вам хотя бы было здесь удобно._

_Да, этого и следовало ожидать: присесть, прилечь, перейти к делу наконец. Я снимаю обувь, носки, пиджак и жилет, галстук, воротничок и манжеты, повернувшись к ней спиной. Я складываю всё на мягкую набивную скамеечку для ног — это единственный в комнате предмет мебели помимо огромного дивана. Мне теперь совершенно некуда сесть, кроме как на этот диван; она, извиваясь, отползает назад, освобождая место, изящная, как королевская кобра, и откидывается на большие подушки, прислоненные к стене._

 

***

Он до странности изящен, когда снимает одежду, — надо же, а ведь, когда вошел, так натянуто держался, словно палку проглотил, рукава обдергивал и теребил цепочку от часов. Он осторожно пристраивается на другом конце дивана, скрестив ноги — так портные сидят: голые лодыжки аккуратно поджаты под себя, руки на коленях. Вижу, зверь еще крепко спит в ладно скроенных серых брюках. Пора уже что-то с этим сделать — не можем же мы тут весь день сидеть.

Я копирую его позу, а потом наклоняюсь вперед и касаюсь лба, губ и груди — мне говорили, это в Сирии приветствие такое. Мужчины, как правило, с пальцев-то глаз не сводят, особенно если их на груди и губах задержать чуть подольше.

— Хотя для вас этот вопрос может и не представлять интереса, сударыня, должен заметить, что мусульманин счел бы использование данного приветствия в подобном контексте граничащим с богохульством.

Во чудик.

— Придется, значит, счесть себя счастливицей, что никаких мусульман здесь нет. Повезло мне, да? Ну вот, о вашем удобстве мы позаботились. Чего же вы пожелаете, сэр?

Он дергается, громко прочищает горло, коротко вдыхает и, как в омут бросившись, выкладывает:

— Я хотел бы испытать… коитус.

Ага, коитус, значит. И что это? Первый раз слышу про такое. Я смазана во всех местах и спереди и сзади; для него наготове чаша с раствором марганцовки — сполоснуть свое хозяйство, если что, для меня — пропитанная водой с квасцами губка, чтобы не дать закрепиться заблудшему семени; но так даже лучше, за отдельную плату я готова пойти навстречу всем маленьким прихотям. Я киваю и улыбаюсь, словно всё, чего он пожелает, дозволительно; я даю туфле соскользнуть с ноги и шевелю пальцами, на случай, если он это имел в виду. Он даже и не глянул. Не ноги, выходит.

Я смотрю на него в надежде, что он еще хоть что-то выдаст, хоть ключ какой-нибудь. Он смотрит на меня — тогда, когда не занят подсчетом ниток в дамасском покрывале. Между нами повисает тяжкое молчание. Тогда он понимает, что я не уловила, что он там хотел сказать, и делает еще одну попытку.

— Э… половой акт? С-соитие?

А, _трахнуться_. Нет бы с самого начала так сказать. Вот она, ученость: столько шума, а на деле всё только запутывает у людей в головах еще хуже, чем раньше, если хочешь знать, что я про это думаю. Только собираюсь я спросить, чего он хочет — прямиком в открытые ворота или как-нибудь окольными путями, может для начала ручками маленько подмогнуть — как тут это слово, «испытать», выскакивает и требует внимания. Выглядит он старше меня лет на двадцать — нет, даже больше. Надо бы полегче на поворотах: не задеть бы гордость. Едва я открываю рот, чтобы задать ужасный вопрос, как он со вздохом меня опережает:

— Вы правильно предположили. Мне сорок девять лет, и я никогда… — его пальцы на мгновенье самовольно прижимаются к губам, давя слова в зародыше, — … не имел чувственной связи с женщиной.

Матерь божья. Сорок девять.

— Ни разу?

Это я сглупила. Неловко сглупила, и он закатывает глаза. В сочетании с проступившими на острых скулах ярко-красными пятнами это даже забавно, но я не даю себе засмеяться.

— Полагаю, обычное толкование слова «никогда» именно это и подразумевает.

«Никогда не спрашивай, почему» — это одно из раз и навсегда установленных Салли… эээ… мисс Фатимой правил. Не твое дело вопрошать, чем мужчина занимается; тебе платят за то, чтобы ему угодить, а иначе он найдет другое место. Никто не обидит и не обманет моих девочек, но ни одна из моих девочек не заставит мужчину чувствовать себя менее мужчиной — только более. Но сорок девять? _Почему так долго?_ И почему сейчас? Опять он отвечает прежде, чем я успеваю открыть рот — везет же мне, любопытной.

— Определенные познания становятся необходимы только в определенных обстоятельствах — вот и всё. Ранее у меня не было потребности это знать. Теперь есть.

Последнее желание, что ли, узнать это до того, как нельзя будет вообще ничего узнать? На мне пока еще никто не умирал, и начинать с чего-то я не собираюсь.

— Осмелюсь надеяться, это не из-за плохих известий от вашего доктора, сэр?

Он хмурится, как будто именно так дело и обстоит, но говорит, что находится в добром здравии и рассчитывает в нем и остаться.

— Обстоятельства таковы. У меня есть друг, которого я знаю более двадцати лет и с которым почти всё это время, за некоторыми перерывами, мы вместе снимали квартиру. Он женился, во второй раз. Один раз этому еще можно найти оправдание, — (хотя, скажу я тебе, ясно было как день, что для него это непростительная блажь), — в новинку ощущать себя добропорядочным главой семьи, надежды обзавестись потомством и всё в том же духе. Но в возрасте за пятьдесят? Что за причина оставлять удобную налаженность быта и товарищеских отношений, свободу, разнообразие жизни со м… холостяцкой жизни ради того, чтобы рассиживать в одной гостиной с той, кто, может, очаровательна и добра, но кто покупает пальто своему бульдогу, поддерживает народные танцы, _вяжет крючком_?

Ох ты боже ж мой. Кого-то променяли на новую игрушку.

— А вы не думали, что ваш друг, возможно, влюбился?

Он фыркает.

— Влюбился? Иллюзия воображаемого взаимопонимания и вымышленное благовидное прикрытие для желания, по сути своей, сделать то же, что и мы здесь делаем.

А я-то думала, никто меня не переплюнет в способности смотреть на мир трезвым взглядом.

— Почему же он тогда отправился не сюда, или в место вроде этого, а к алтарю?

— У Уо… него удручающе консервативный и романтичный взгляд на жизнь, от которого я, несмотря на все свои усилия, так по сей день и не смог его избавить. Женатый или нет, в женском обществе он недостатка никогда не испытывал. Он страстный почитатель женской половины человечества, и те отвечают ему взаимностью. Он мог бы найти подходящую постель, и не одну, без того, чтобы получать к ней довесок еще и дом с хозяйством: могу только заключить, что брак был условием, на котором настаивала означенная леди.

— Значит, вы считаете, что брак «по сути своей» ничем не отличается от всех других способов, которыми мужчина и женщина стремятся попасть в одну постель, и если вы сами на себе испробуете то, чем они в ней занимаются, то поймете, почему ваш друг снова захотел жениться?

— Вы совершенно точно ухватили суть.

И ни к чему такой удивленный тон, сэр. У шлюхи могут и мозги быть, а не только кунка.

А очень умный мужчина всё равно может быть дураком.

От уличной девки за два шиллинга меня отличает не внешность (хотя согласна, во мне есть на что поглядеть) и даже не то затейное заведение, в котором я работаю. Отличает меня то, что мне известно — о мире, о мужчинах, об их желаниях и о сотне с лишним отговорок, которыми они себя страхуют от себя самих. А самое главное — то, как я вытаскиваю наружу их самые тайные и сокровенные желания и подаю им с пылу с жару, только бери и угощайся. Слова, жеста, костюма уже может и хватить, чтобы они отправились туда, куда и желали бы в глубине души, но на что не осмеливались.

Других же нужно направлять, даже слегка подталкивать: некоторые и вправду не знают, как найти верный путь; и есть один-два таких, которые, хоть и прекрасно видят этот путь, не хотят ничего знать, или, по крайней мере, признаться себе в этом знании. Этот вот думает, что может выбрать свой собственный путь одной лишь силой воли. Придется преподать ему урок.

Настала пора для одной из тайн Востока, мой дорогой. Дай отдохнуть своей вечно занятой голове: прислушайся к своему телу, с которым ты боролся последние тридцать с лишним лет, и к своему сердцу, которого ты предпочел бы вовсе не иметь.

 

***

_Как же так: я знаю то, что хочу сделать, я недвусмысленно дал это понять и самому себе, и этой женщине, и она не против, и давно уже пора перейти к делу, а моя плоть мне всё еще не повинуется? Она не может меня ослушаться, это же мое собственное тело; однако похоже на то, что проще вовсе не признавать его существования, — я, в конце концов, отказывал ему и во многом другом — чем его растормошить. Это не несостоятельность. Мне приходится самим собой заниматься по крайней мере раз в неделю. Проведенных без этого трех последних недель должно, конечно же, хватить, чтобы достигнуть успеха в этом предприятии. Я на это способен, я продумал всё заранее, и я хочу это сделать: кажется, ничего не упущено._

_Ничего, кроме упрямого органа._

_— Может, перед основным блюдом позволить себе что-нибудь из слабостей другого рода, для возбуждения аппетита?_

_Очевидно, мне придется принять помощь, если она чем-то может помочь._

_Она предлагает мне глиняную трубку с длинным деревянным мундштуком, широкая и неглубокая чашка которой заполнена золотисто-красной стружкой гашиша. Как только я беру мундштук в рот, она поджигает траву длинной лучиной, запаленной от газовой лампы. Лицо ее при этом серьезно, почти благородно в своей сосредоточенности. Только я выдыхаю первое облако опьяняюще-крепких паров, как она откуда-то из-за подушек достает еще одну трубку, набивает ее непонятно чем, зажимает тонкий мундштук в своих крепких белых зубах и закуривает, с отточенным изяществом делая затяжку и перекатывая ароматный дым изо рта в нос с опытной непринужденностью._

_Я никогда раньше не видел, чтобы женщина курила в моем присутствии, но понимаю, что не чувствую ни потрясения, ни раздражения. В этом одеянии, с таким прямым, неуступчивым взглядом, и голос ее приглушенно вибрирует в легкой дымке — это крепкое зелье, очень крепкое, и есть в нем что-то еще, кроме смолы, никак не могу уловить, что именно — она с тем же успехом могла бы быть мужчиной._

_Что за нелепая мысль. Будь она мужчиной, вряд ли бы я здесь был._

_— Музыка ведь вам тоже в радость?_

_Ну разумеется: он… она, должно быть, заметила у меня отвердевшие мозоли на кончиках пальцев, когда вручала трубку. Я делаю еще одну затяжку, и музыка, чуждая всего земного, взрывается перед моим мысленным взором и врывается в уши, разноцветные языки пламени танцуют, извиваясь, порождая стройный хор созвучий. Мне следовало бы испугаться, но всё это кажется таким правильным, предвиденным — такая красота и должна полыхать — что я только мечтательно киваю и улыбаюсь._

_— Я не могу спеть вам песен Востока — я ни одной и не знаю по-настоящему, и вы сразу бы разглядели за этой пеленой неприглядное лицо моего невежества. Но я неплохо знаю песни Англии… — и она начинает монотонно напевать вполголоса, и к этой медитативной и размеренной мелодии, неторопливой, словно мужской пульс, хочется добавить барабан и флейту для придания ей стройности и четкости рисунка._

_И не меньше хочется вспомнить, где я раньше это слышал, а я слышал, без сомнения, давным-давно, когда еще годился для того, чтобы мне пели; она добавляет к мелодии слова, которых раньше не было, или я их не помню._ ** 

"Потихоньку, Джонни, полегоньку… потихоньку, Джонни, мой хороший…

Он проводит мне рукой по волосам, и я говорю: «Как хорошо»…

Он проводит мне рукою по колену, и я говорю: «Хочешь посмотреть?»

Потихоньку, Джонни, полегоньку… потихоньку, Джонни, мой хороший"…

_Чего пожелаете, сэр?_

_Барабан, и бубенцы, тонкий перезвон храмовых колокольчиков с каждой нотой в такт биению сердца, страстное томленье в звуках бубна. Я очень далеко отсюда и очень близко, тело мое размывается, раздается во все стороны, растягивается, чтобы заполнить все промежутки. Я был в Персии; я там, я нигде, я дома у своего собственного очага, и он тоже там. Он ничего от меня не хочет, кроме того, чтобы я оставался собой, а я хочу… я хочу…_

_"Потихоньку, Джонни, мой хороший"…_

_Я стою у очага на Бейкер-стрит, очень далеко отсюда и совсем рядом, в руке на ладони крашеное яйцо из русских степей. Я держу яйцо, и я сам яйцо, треснувшее, сваренное вкрутую, оболочка внутри оболочки, желток под желтком, и этот желток придавливает меня множеством слоев, накопленных за жизнь, личинами, созданными и мной самим, и всеми остальными, и отчасти даже им._

_Чего пожелаете, сэр?_

"Он проводит мне рукой по бедру, и я говорю: «Хочешь попробовать?»

Он проводит рукой мне по животу, и я говорю: «Хочешь меня заполнить?»

Потихоньку, Джонни, полегоньку… потихоньку, Джонни, мой хороший"…

_Всё так же стоит лампа у окна и склонилась над листом бумаги светловолосая голова. Его волосы всё еще — хоть столько лет прошло — острижены по-военному коротко у висков и сзади, как поле в жатву. Поле: мне помнятся поля, виденные давным-давно, когда я еще годился для того, чтобы меня держали за руку; над клевером кружатся пчелы, розмарин для памяти, маки для забвения. Что нужно помнить, а что никогда не забывать?_

_Чего пожелаете, сэр?_

_"Потихоньку, Джонни, мой хороший"…_

_Я в пылающем доме, ищу то, что мне всего дороже, чтобы показать себе, куда я это спрятал. Вода поднимается всё выше: она уносит то, что мне всего дороже, смывает в огромный водопад, и меня крутит в нем, переворачивает много раз, я задыхаюсь и ничего не вижу от водяной пыли и брызг, и меня выкидывает на далекий берег, захлебывающегося, задыхающегося, умирающего от голода и жажды, до мозга костей одинокого…_

_"…и я говорю: «Хочешь меня заполнить?» Потихоньку, Джонни, полегоньку"…_

_Расплавленный жар разливается у меня внизу живота, между бедрами. Трубка с бесконечной осторожностью взята у меня из рук. Веки мои налились тяжестью, такой тяжестью, что я не в силах их поднять, но кровь моя кипит; моя болезненно ноющая плоть вспомнила, что я всё-таки мужчина… и единственный друг этого мужчины… хотя теперь мы порознь, мне никогда не забыть о том, что он всего этого стоит: непреклонный и терпеливый, честный и храбрый, благородный и добрый… он стоит боли, стоит боли многих ран… Он ничего от меня не хотел, а я хочу… я хочу…_

_"Джонни, мой хороший"…_

_Чего пожелаете, сэр?_

_Манящий зов становится всё громче, он поднимается во мне, как поднимается мой член — и тихий шепот в одно мгновенье переходит в рев. Единственная оставшаяся мысль — найти облегчение._

Novus, novus, novus amor est quo pereo, quo pereo.*

 

***

Точно уловив мелодию и подхватив ее, он покачивается в такт словам и мерному постукиванию барабана. Королевская кобра, завороженная, убаюканная трубочным зельем; потускневшие глаза медленно закрываются, взглянув последним долгим взглядом; он избавляется от оставшейся одежды, окромя рубашки, я поворачиваюсь, и он подползает ко мне сзади на четвереньках. Я разворачиваю свой тюрбан и показываю ему свой затылок — у меня коротко, по-военному остриженные светлые волосы (ну, знаешь, для париков), прогибаюсь вперед, так что лицом утыкаюсь в подушку, а задница оказывается в воздухе.

Я исподтишка бросаю взгляд назад, прежде чем развязать шнурок на талии, чтобы с меня свалились желтые шелковые шаровары — они разделены по шву, так что оголиться можно одним движением, а сейчас мне только это и нужно оголить, потому как сдается мне, что его-то женская грудь вряд ли как-то больше распалит, или вообще способна распалить — просто чтобы заиметь представление, что во мне сейчас окажется.

Похвастаться особо нечем, но и стыдиться тоже нечего: чистый, ладный инструмент, готовый вспахать свою первую борозду. Ах ты ягненочек, вот умница: я бы, наверное, пожалела обо всем этом зазря потраченном времени, если бы поняла, что он пришел ко мне за сочувствием. Хорошо бы вот мне еще и светиться, чтобы он определился как следует вместо того, чтобы там тыкаться на ощупь — или открыл уже глаза; э нет, дорогуша, гадай сколько влезет, куда он пристроился, я тебе не скажу: всё равно не угадаешь. Потихоньку, Джонни; ну вот, видишь, вот так, еще толкни, до конца. Ох ты, какой занятный звук: удивленное открытие вырывает у тебя из горла что-то похожее на всхлип. Мне слышно, как ты стискиваешь зубы, чтобы не слишком давать себе волю, даже теперь. 

Лучше ведь, чем ваш кулак, сэр? Я бы была посрамлена, если не лучше. Подумать только, что творит жизнь, заполненная акробатикой, с мышцами: послушные и сильные во всех местах. Я устраиваю мужчинам за их деньги сногсшибательные скачки, вот уж сущая правда. А он несется во весь опор, накрахмаленная ткань трется по мягкому шелку, сбивая его в складки на моей спине. Он опирается на свои длинные руки по бокам от меня, его пальцы впиваются в простыни и запутываются в моих одеяниях, свалившихся под напором его слепой безотлагательности, которая толкает его вперед и вглубь, без разбору. Но тут только его тело. Его почти не слышно: только тяжело дышит сквозь стиснутые зубы, один Бог знает о чем думая. Мысли-то его еще долго будут где-то очень далеко. Вскоре он начинает что-то шептать и бормотать: странные слова, которых я не могу разобрать, кроме разве что одного — имени, которое он объявил своим. Оно звучит раз, и еще раз, голос его царапает и чарует, как колючая роза, и в его грубоватой нежности слышится такая тоска и потеря, что даже воздуху делается больно…

Так вот, тут не только я, но и кто угодно на моем месте мог бы догадаться — и это так же верно, как смерть и налоги — что его зовут не Джон, не больше, чем меня зовут Алиса, зато вот имя его друга я теперь точно знаю.

Ну, ты же понимаешь, что бы это могло быть, а?

У меня в голове гораздо яснее, чем у него; никогда не кладу себе в трубку слишком много. Только чтобы пустить соки — для тех, кто хочет представить, что они меня соблазнили, а не купили, ну и чтоб не натирать всухую. Только чтобы создать тонкую завесу между мной и их влажным дыханием, их костлявыми коленями и волосатыми животами: всем этим потением, раскачиванием, спешными потугами. Это, правда, затягивает время. Я всё стараюсь делать в лучшем виде, ты не думай. Я отрабатываю свой кусок хлеба, и плевать мне, что он грязный, и отрабатываю я его как следует, так почему бы мне не быть мастером в том, что я делаю? Но какие бы истории они с собой ни приносили, какими бы ни были их мечты, желания, заблуждения, всё конце концов сводится к одному и тому же, и от меня нужно только одно, так что я скоро начинаю скучать и прикидываю, как бы ему кончить побыстрее, и закрыть уже лавочку.

Ему для этого нужно что-то еще. Зелье его теперь только сдерживает, хоть и было нужно поначалу, чтобы дать толчок. У меня и в мыслях нет его пугать: он не просил хотеть того, чего он хочет. Ни ему, ни ему другу не стоило знать об этом раньше, да и теперь это знание ничего хорошего ему не принесет.

Всё равно, ничем тут не поможешь. Я тоже не просила рождаться ни в бедности, ни женщиной. Всем приходится справляться со своими напастями кто как умеет. Могу только надеяться, что туман у него в голове хоть немного смягчит удар. Я стараюсь сделать голос пониже, таким низким, как могу:

— Мой дорогой товарищ, возлюбленный мой друг; возьми же всё, что хочешь…

Он, задохнувшись, содрогается всем телом: имя Бога и имя его друга в одном выдохе. Я же говорила, почти все о чем-то молят Бога. Люди — это животные, которые взывают к Богу; может, только они в этом и нуждаются.

Потом он засыпает, неловко подогнув под себя свои длинные конечности, тихо посапывая, чтобы проснуться уже придя в себя. Разве не было и у меня таких ночей, когда отправляешься в постель поевши, но еще голодной, и просыпаешься без всякой надежды этот голод утолить?

Вот бедолага.

Не люблю потом смотреть, как они одеваются. Можно случайно встретиться взглядом, а я этого не выношу.

 

***

_Черт. Где моя цепочка от часов? А, вот же, на полу. Завернувшись в простыню цвета тирского пурпура, она упорно смотрит в дальний угол комнаты — совершенно ясно, что она хочет, чтобы я ушел, и побыстрее, а то я бы попросил образец содержимого той трубки на химический анализ. Всё это (то немногое, что я помню) сущий вздор, конечно: не более чем наркотическое умопомрачение. Ошибкой было принять эту трубку; еще немного времени — и я бы, без сомнения, избавился от своего нервического припадка, и эксперимент прошел бы в заданных рамках. А так я не узнал ничего действительно стоящего. Вряд ли Уотсон и его милая заурядная женушка воскуряют галлюциногенные вещества перед тем, как отправиться в супружескую постель._

_Придется просто принять за чистую монету его заверения, что он пошел на это с открытыми глазами и по доброй воле по причинам, которые казались ему правильными. Даже мне не дано понять всего._

_Поскольку он себе дом уже нашел, то и мне, возможно, следует последовать его примеру и тоже обзавестись собственным домом. Съемная квартира — это, конечно, очень неплохо, но пристанище это временное, а на пятом десятке пора призадуматься и о чем-нибудь более постоянном._

_Не в Лондоне; тут мне не будет никакого покоя от людей, которые ищут помощи (а мне уже не особенно интересно ее оказывать) или присылают приглашения на ужин (а у меня нет особого желания их принимать)._

_Значит, подальше за город: в каком-нибудь графстве на юге климат должен быть помягче. Я найду домик у моря. Где-нибудь среди полей, где будет розмарин, и маки, и пчелы кружат над клевером._

**Author's Note:**

> * Холмс цитирует [Кармину Бурану](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Carmina_Burana). «Novus, novus, novus amor est quo pereo, quo pereo» можно примерно перевести как «Вот она, новая любовь — моя погибель». 
> 
> ** «Gently Johnny» — старинная английская народная песня. Известна во множестве вариантов, здесь звучит примерно [так](http://muzebra.com/l/a1vge5pfzz/).


End file.
